Arachnid Breeding
Summary The Arachnid Breeding deck abuses Mitosis to swarm the enemy with countless numbers of Phase Spiders in relentless fury. This is a very fast deck (with 30 cards) and is good at grinding elders (although it will usually be close, but that's fun, right? You need some excitement!) along with being un-upped and easy to get at the Bazaar. The Phase Spiders will stop at nothing to feed on the opponent's HP, and fortunately, they seem to be quite good at it. Deck Import/Export Code 4t3 5bs 5bs 5c9 5c9 5c9 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61q 61q 61q 61r 61t 620 620 620 620 620 621 621 621 63a 63a 8pn Cards (30) Mark of Life 1x Short Sword (this can be replaced by any other weapon, but this is the simplest to get at the Bazaar (other than the Dagger, but that does less damage) 2x Emerald Pillar (for obvious reasons) 3x Mitosis (this is to create a "mother" spider, which will make many "daughter" spiders to also attack the opponent) 8x Aether Pillar (also for obvious reasons) 3x Lightning (these are for strong and/or annoying creatures like Otyughs and Crimson Dragons) 1x Parallel Universe (this is simply for either replicating a buffed creature (through Chaos Power, Blessing, Momentum, etc.) to use it to your advantage or if you don't think you'll need it, it can be used to quicken the pace of the amount of Phase Spiders created) 1x Dimensional Shield (as a shield in case they have somehow pulled out 5 dragons or something else drastically dangerous) 5x Phase Spider (the only creatures in the deck, these five are the beginning of a colony of vicious arachnids to quickly overwhelm the opponent) 4x Quintessence (are your spiders being wiped out by plague? Are those pesky Otyughs eating your mother spider? Then buy the special triple-deluxe extra effective Quintessense pack of three! For just 4 aether quanta a bottle, you can protect your very special spiders from anything!) 2x Aether Pendulum (duh) Strategy You should start with the pillars and pendulums and wait for a Phase Spider, a Mitosis, and a Quintessence card to get into your hand. Once you get all three, use them to create a mother spider (make sure you use Mitosis first since Quintessence will prevent you from targeting th Phase Spider with Mitosis). After you have the mother spider, you should simply use the Lightning to eliminate threats, PU if needed, and basically keep breeding your spiders until the opponent dies. Weaknesses Thorn Carapace and Fire Shield are the two shields that really hurt this deck, as of they can kill the mother spider. All of the other shields are negotiable, since three (or two for Titanium Shield) damage is still good. Scarab/Pharoah decks can be annoying, since they devour your spiders before you can create more. Plague, Rain of Fire, or other spells like them are the biggest problem, since Quintessense doesn't protect the mother from those. Category:Decks